


Nothing

by xDelete



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Language, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDelete/pseuds/xDelete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Isn't it beautiful?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

The Castle was quiet. Everyone had gone to sleep. All except for two men, their nightlife intensifying. They were locked in a bedroom of the castle. Two sets of discarded obsidian clothing solid contrasts against the whiteness of the room.

He tightly held onto Demyx's hips as the blond rocked back and forth, impaling himself deeper and deeper each time. Zexion's knees were raised behind the slender form and trembling a little as each movement sent shivers through his entire body. Demyx's hands were on his shoulders for support; damp, blond bangs slightly falling into his face.

Zexion raised his hips to match him thrust for thrust, a hushed grunt escaping his pink lips. "Oh, Zexion..." Demyx panted hotly as his special spot was hit continuously. Dark eyes gazed into Demyx's flushed complexion. He looked absolutely radiant. Zexion felt the heat in his stomach grow. Mouth slightly opened, he exhaled deeply; the excitement of him being close, prodding him internally.

The slate-haired man deftly removed one hand from Demyx's waist, and captured his erection. He was awarded with a sharp cry at the first contact. He pumped with all the muscles in his arm, watching through half-lidded eyes as Demyx screamed in approval. "Yes..yes...YES. Fuck, Zexion, YES!"

He could feel Demyx's body tense around him, sending waves of pleasure far past his groin. Before his forearm began to get tired, he could feel the throbbing in his palm get noticeably more powerful. He struggled to look with both eyes, in spite of all the sensations making him drunk. Demyx's eyebrows were knit together, his face emanating the utmost euphoric pleasure. "Demyx." He whispered, the last bit lingering on his tongue.

His partner opened his eyes to look down on him. The lust was swimming in those dazed pools of aquamarine. "Zexy." Demyx smiled weakly, still trying to focus on rocking on his knees. The way his name left from his lover, nearly sent him straight, but he fought to make this last just a little while longer.

Demyx caught Zexion's other hand in his own, and raised it to his chest. Zexion's eyes widened. "Isn't it beautiful?" Demyx smiled, effectively making his chest flutter. All these sensations; the tightness around his member, the heat engulfing it, the blunt force at the tip of it, Demyx's own throbbing in his hand, and now... the vivacious beating at his fingertips. Zexion could feel it about to spill over.

Demyx craned his head a fraction closer to whisper into his ear. "It's yours."

Zexion raised his hips repetitively and pumped with his body's remaining strength and moaned so deeply, feeling Demyx rest against his shoulder…and spill into his hand.

Zexion woke up with a start, sweat coating his face and neck. He stared widely at the opposite end of the room, trying to completely take himself out of his reverie. He breathed heavily trying to register what had just happened, and when he closed his eyes he could then recall everything clearly.

Demyx.

The Nobody got out of bed, slipped into his boots and set off into the hall, not bothering to really fix his appearance. Three doors later, he heard soft strumming through the white door.

Tentatively, he opened it and saw the blond sitarist sitting on the edge of his bed, back to the door and gazing out the window. It almost seemed as though he was serenading the Sacred Moon just outside.

Zexion slipped inside, and shut the door behind him quietly. The click of it still alerted Demyx of his presence, as the blond discontinued playing and turned to face him with a smile. "Hi, Zexy." He beamed, but Zexion remained expressionless. He walked over to where the blond was sitting, taking advantage of his turned head and capturing his lips in a chaste kiss.

Not long after did the two recreate Zexion's fantasy, but as they lay in their afterglow, Zexion placed his ear on Demyx's milky chest.

Nothing.

Zexion almost felt a prickling in his eyes.

**_The End_ **


End file.
